


A Warrior's Tale

by newsiesgirllaces



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesgirllaces/pseuds/newsiesgirllaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is a fearless warrior. However, after her kingdom is attacked and a series of events, she finds herself in the hands of Prince Timothy. However, Stephanie's eyes aren't drawn to Tim, but one of his brothers. Stephanie tries to push feelings of love aside. The reason she was there was strictly political and she has a kingdom to save. (written because of the need for there to be more Steph/Jay fics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chpt.1  
A young woman crouched in her hiding spot and she didn’t expect to get caught. She was a warrior and well known throughout her kingdom. However, when invaders penetrated the kingdom and started exterminating people with technology much more advanced than other nomadic attacks, there was nothing much to do. One could only fight so much and she figured that their only hope would to start an underground resistance.  
Of course, this plan was not her own. If it were up to her, she would lead the attack on the invaders and either rise victorious or die a hero’s death. However, her fellow warrior advised against the plan and proposed the idea of regrouping. The woman had to admit that was a better plan and listened to her comrade.  
Before she could move further out of sight, the young woman watched as one of the raiders grabbed a young boy and started beating him on the street.  
She could never tolerate when people tormented the weak, and she could just see herself in the young boys place years ago.  
That’s how she was caught. She sprung from her hiding place, sword drawn as she attacked the raider, her sword digging into the man’s gut as she told the boy to run. Despite killing the one man, several others attacked her and in no time she was subdued and knocked unconscious.  
When she woke up, she felt something rough and hard in between her teeth. She realized that it was a gag wrapped around her mouth and another piece of cloth around her eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back.  
She could feel her feet being dragged down smooth tile and then she was thrown onto her knees.  
“Sir, my name is Derek and I’m leader of the Ace tribe. My tribe and I have overcame the small Kingdom of Sumeeria and we wish to make an alliance.” The man spoke, his voice gruff. There was a pause, causing the woman to wonder if someone was actually in the room. However, just as the thought crossed her mind, a voice spoke.  
“ And what would I gain if I were in an alliance with you?” the other voice questioned. The voice sounded emotionless and calculating, but smooth.  
“If you make an alliance with us, we shall give you riches beyond your belief.” The woman heared another voice say from behind her.  
“Riches? Than why do I see a young girl in front of me?”  
“This is the most beautiful woman in the small Kingdom of Sumeeria.” Informed one of the men.  
“Ah, so she is a gift?” the smooth voice questioned with a small chuckle.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Well, let me see her eyes. They are the mirror to the soul. And is her moth gagged because you are trying to give me a gift with a shrill voice?”  
“O-of course not. Her voice is beautiful.” One of the men stuttered.  
With some hesitance, the men took off the gag and blindfold. Blinking her eyes slowly, the woman looked around. She was staring up at a man with raven black hair, dark blue eyes, porcelain skin, and he was draped in fine expensive clothes. He couldn’t be any older than she was.  
“Speak, beautiful gift.” The young man stated. Instead of obeying, the woman looked at him with stubbornness, her mouth squeezed shut despite the fact that she was tempted to give him a piece of her mind.  
“Are you hard of hearing? I have asked you to speak.” The man stated again. Once more, the girl was silent, her determined look unwavering.  
The men who brought her looked anxiously at her, knowing that she was making them look bad.  
“Did you bring me a mute gift?” the young man questioned, not angry, but clearly not happy either.  
“No! No sir! She speaks!” one of the men mumbled while the other one grabbed the girl by her blonde hair and yanked harshly.  
“Be polite and speak to your new master.”  
The girl used the man’s proximity to head-butt him and then using her flexibility, she was able to get her arms in front of her.  
Snatching up the man’s sword while he was still groaning in pain, the woman cut through her bindings and aimed the sword at the throat of the other man to her side.  
“I am nobody’s present. I am not something to be played with and I will not ever call anybody master. However, I am going to be leaving and if anyone follows, it will take a lot of people to clean up the mess of this man’s blood and flesh.” She growled.  
Unfortunately, another one of the men that was further back from the first two swiftly disarmed the woman by surprise and had her pinned on the ground.  
“Sir, please forgive her disturbance. We-”  
“I’ve seen what I have needed to see.” The man shrugged, standing to his feet. “Now, leave.” There was a pause. The Raider’s brains were still coming down from the adrenaline from fighting the girl and they could hardly believe their ears.  
“Excuse me?” the leader questioned.  
“Leave. Go. Get out of my sight before I need to force you to leave.” The boy stated with ease, as if he was shooing away a fly.  
“Your highness, wh-”  
“Leave the girl and then get out. I will not partner with barbaric peoples who think they can buy a partnership with a woman forced into slavery and a promise of some petty money. Leave before I am tempted to behead you where you stand.” The young man’s calm demeanor turned deadly and the three men were swiftly out of the room.  
The young woman looked up at the man whose kinder face returned when the men were gone. Despite the kind look on his face, the girl didn’t lower her guard. She wasn’t so trusting of the man, feeling as if there were something dangerous about him. Like a snake that slithered about with ease looking innocent but full of poison.  
“Does this mean I may leave?” she questioned slowly and the young man chuckled.  
“Leave? You are my gift, and I don’t want such a beautiful gift to be gone so swiftly.” The man approached her and while his strides were smooth and his face looked relaxed, the woman was tense.  
“Relax. I will not harm you.” He stated, flashing the woman a smile that made the women swoon, however, this woman wouldn’t be swayed by a kind and handsome looking face.  
“Who are you? The way my captors spoke to you makes me think you’re important.” She inquired, looking at the man nervously.  
“My name is Prince Timothy.” The woman’s blue eyes widened in surprise.  
“Prince Timothy? As in, one of the five rulers of the Gotham Kingdom.”  
“Yes. Indeed I am.” Tim nodded with a small smile. “Now. May I ask your name, my pretty little gift.”  
“I am a warrior, not a gift.” She stated sharply, but when the look of the man wavered a bit into what could have been something more threatening, she said swiftly, “and my name is Stephanie.”  
“Stephanie.” Tim repeated slowly, then smiled. “I think you’ll like it here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2  
Stephanie was unnerved and angered by Prince Timothy. He would smile and speak to her like she was a toddler, and she would have loved to put him in his place for speaking to her with such disrespect. However, Tim was a prince. Which meant that even though he was acting kind at the moment, that attitude could quickly change to something much more menacing.   
“Let me give you a tour of my castle, since you will be staying here.” Tim stated and Stephanie gritted her teeth.   
“I don’t remember agreeing to staying here.” Steph stated. She had a resistance to lead, not a prince to be her perverted master.   
“You are my slave, thus meaning you have no say in the matter.” Steph shouldn’t have slapped him. It wasn’t wise or safe at all to strike a powerful prince that essentially held her life in his hands. However, Stephanie found her hand sailing through the air as it struck his alabaster face, bringing out a bright red mark.   
The slap seemed to echo in his court and Tim looked at her in some shock, but also amusement.   
“You’re much different from other slaves.”   
“In case you weren’t paying attention, I am a warrior.” Stephanie growled and Tim chuckled.   
“Oh yes, you did say something to that effect didn’t you?” The amused look on his face slowly turned more serious. “I am sorry to inform you, but my servants saw you being dragged in by men blindfolded. They know that you were to be my present. What type of Prince would I be if I were to not keep my spoils?”   
“A dead one.” Stephanie hissed as she grabbed a sword from Tim’s belt, but Tim swiftly had a dagger aimed at her throat.   
“You certainly are a brash one. How does such a warrior survive? Surely you have some common sense.” He said conversationally as he continued holding the dagger to Stephanie’s throat. “Now, if you please, hand me back my sword.”   
Tim could see the want to disobey flare in Stephanie’s eyes. She wanted to prove herself free, but with a dagger on her throat, she really had no choice. Slowly, Stephanie gave back the sword and Tim lowered his dagger.  
“There. See? No problem. Now how about I show you around? I’ve never had a slave before and I’m definitely going to have some fun with you.”   
“Go to hell.” Steph spat and Tim tutted.   
“Watch your language, Stephanie.” The young Prince grabbed the warrior’s hand. “Now, let me show you around.”  
The fact that the Prince grabbed her hand surprised Stephanie. She expected him to drag her by the hair or harshly by her shirt or arm, or even make some sort of leash to drag her around with. But his hold on her hand was gentle.   
Wordlessly, Stephanie cooperated with Tim, letting him show her around the castle.  
It really was a nice castle. It was a bit fancy for Stephanie’s taste, but it certainly was beautiful.   
Tim talked to her as if they were old friends about where to go when there was food and certain things about his culture that he knew would be different compared to Steph’s. Such like there being a time designated for tea.   
“You mean you don’t drink tea whenever the hell you want?” that was the first thing out of Steph’s mouth since she had agreed to follow Tim.  
The prince seemed pleased that she was actually listening to him and chuckled at her question.   
“We can drink tea whenever we want, but we have a special time when we sit around and drink just tea.” He explained and Stephanie nodded.  
“Alright, so when do you take a siesta?” Stephanie inquired seriously.  
“A siesta?” Tim questioned.  
“Yeah, y’know when you stop schools and shops and everyone takes a short nap around the middle of the day.” Stephanie explained and Tim smiled a bit.  
“We don’t have those. Though, that does sound like a good idea, I don’t think the kingdom would be able to get used to that.” Stephanie pouted and Tim couldn’t help himself from laughing.   
They had just met but the two meshed very well. Too well for Stephanie’s liking, because she was trying to get herself to hate the prince, not become his friend.   
“Master Timothy, is this who needed to talk to you?” an older gentleman inquired, walking over to them.  
“No, Alfred. They were idiots who made an offer that I didn’t agree with. However, I now have my own personal slave. Alfred, this is my gift, Stephanie.” Tim stated with a smile. “Stephanie, this is the master Servant, Alfred. He is in charge of all the servants.”   
“I see.” Stephanie nodded, but sounded not as enthused as earlier due to Tim reminding her that she was considered a slave.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame.” The man bowed, then his eyes settled on the slightly bruised cheek of Tim’s from when Steph had hit him. “Master Timothy, are you alright? How did you get such a bruise?”   
Stephanie waited for Tim to recount the tale of how she slapped him and that Tim was able to defend himself and humiliate the girl, but instead, Tim stated,  
“Must’ve hit myself. I didn’t even notice it.” Alfred gave the prince a skeptical look, but then straightened up.  
“I wish I could stay and chat, but I must be off.” Alfred stated and after a bow, he was gone.   
Tim continued showing Steph around and talking about the similarities and differences of their kingdoms when they came into a room.   
The room was lavished and the bed looked extremely comfortable with silk pillows and sheets, but Stephanie suddenly became very rigid and still.   
“This is my bedroom, and where you and I will be sleeping.” Tim grinned as he locked the door. “It’s been such a long day.”   
Stephanie was dragged to the bed and Tim swiftly bound her hands behind her back.   
“Wouldn’t want you trying to attack me again.” He smirked and Stephanie looked at him with fear. She was tied up in a bed with the entire night ahead of her. The woman knew what was going to happen.   
Tim positioned her on a pillow and Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut whimpering,  
“Please don’t.”   
“Please don’t what? Tuck you in?” Tim questioned and Stephanie blinked her eyes open in confusion.   
“Weren’t you going to… are you going to-”  
“Make you mine?” Tim questioned. “Ravish you? Take you? Rape you?” Stephanie was quiet, looking at him with fear and worry.   
“No. I won’t be doing that.” he chuckled a bit. “You may be pretty but you’re not my type.” Stephanie’s eyes widened.   
“Does your type happen to also be my type?” she questioned and Tim nodded wordlessly.  
“You could say that.” Tim’s face then dropped, obviously saddened. “However, having you in my bed will dissuade anyone from learning the truth.”  
“I understand.” Steph nodded slowly. “Does… does your family know.”  
“Some of my brothers have a hunch. My father might but I’d never tell him.”  
“Why not? Sexuality is fine. You dabble here and there and keep going until you find something you like.” She shrugged, not understanding why there needed to be secrecy.  
“You’re kingdom was much more accepting than mine.” Tim said with a smile. However, the smile didn’t reach his eyes and Stephanie saw that.   
“Look, I’d love to help you since you’re the closest thing I’ve ever met close to a damsel in distress, but I have a Kingdom that really needs me. There’s a resistance that needs my help.” Stephanie stated and Tim smirked a bit.  
“Say that I send aid to your resistance and help bring back order to your kingdom. Would that be acceptable enough for you so you could stay by my side?” Tim inquired.   
Stephanie wanted to say no. She only just met him, but she did find herself slowly growing to like Tim as a friend, however she didn’t want to just be someone’s trophy. Even if he didn’t treat her bad, Stephanie still felt like the entire situation was slighting her honor. She was a warrior not a pet.   
However, she reprimanded herself for being so self-centered. She had to think of her kingdom and not herself.   
“If you can help my kingdom, then I’ll do anything you want.” She informed, her voice tight, but honest.   
Tim looked at her, his face unreadable. However, he bent down and kissed Stephanie on her forehead.   
“Thank you, Stephanie. I promise that I’ll do everything in my power to send aid to your Kingdom.” Tim vowed, his voice solemn.   
Stephanie held back some tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, knowing that she had just willing gave up her freedom.   
“Nothing would make me happier.” She whispered. Tim ran a hand through her hair, stroking it softly.  
“I also promise that you will be treated with the utmost care. You are my slave, but you are a slave that I care for.” Tim stated.   
“Now that we have made our deal, can you please untie me.” Stephanie stated. Tim looked at her skeptically, but then undid her bindings.   
“Thanks. I appreciate your kindness.” Stephanie made herself smile. She had to be grateful how cooperative and compassionate the prince was being.   
“Now, let’s get some sleep. It has been a long day.” Tim said as he pulled the blankets up over them.   
Stephanie closed her eyes, resting on the pillow and her head and feeling lulled to sleep by the warm blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3  
Stephanie awoke with a start when she heard someone say,  
“Stephanie, wake up.”   
Usually when someone told her to wake up, it was her fellow warrior telling her that something important was happening.   
However, realization set in as she stared at the white marble face of Prince Timothy looking down at her. No, Prince Timothy was definitely not her warrior companion. Just thinking about the other woman made Stephanie’s heart clench in loneliness. However, she remembered the promise she and the prince made. If she stayed, then her kingdom’s resistance would have aid. She could bare loneliness knowing this.   
Stephanie yawned and slid out of the bed while murmuring,  
“Good morning.”   
“I had the servants pick out some clothing for you.” Timothy informed, gesturing to the end of the large bed where several dresses were laid.   
Stephanie noted that there were no trousers included, but she figured that as the princes’ plaything, she would be expected to wear lavished outfits.   
Stephanie ended up in an eggplant purple colored dress that was fairly simple, but made the best of her figure and was easy for her to move around in.   
“Should I call the servants in to do your hair?” Tim inquired, but Steph shook her head.  
“No, I can fix my hair myself.” Stephanie stated as she looked into the mirror and braided her hair swiftly.   
Tim watched as she entwined her hair with a patient and gentle look on his face. Once she was finished, Tim grinned at the warrior, showing the girl out into the hallway.   
“So, are we going morning sparring?” Stephanie inquired.  
“What?” Tim inquired, confusion written all over his face.  
“Y’know, morning sparring. When you wake up and practice combat moves and then eat some breakfast.” Stephanie smiled, but Tim frowned.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t do that.” he informed and the smile on Stephanie’s face slowly slipped off.  
“Oh.” She said softly. Stephanie frowned a bit, but perked up when she heard Tim mumble,  
“You could be my personal guard as well.”   
“Personal guard?” Stephanie questioned, but liked the ring of the word guard, a position that could see some action.  
“Yes. You are my slave, but you could also be sworn to protect me. Which means that you would need to practice combat in the mornings. Breakfast always lasts for a while anyway. I think the position of a guard would suit you quite well, given your background.” Tim smiled and it was an honest one.   
Stephanie knew that he didn’t need to give her that role. That he didn’t need any guards. However, he was doing her a favor. He was being kind in his own little way.   
“Thank you.” Stephanie curtsied at him, figuring that she should at least try to be a bit formal when accepting the role.   
“It’s my pleasure. Now, the training room for our warriors is down this hall and second door on your left. The dining hall is the fifth door on your right. Once you are done fighting, please come so you can eat breakfast.” Tim state, and Stephanie nodded.  
“Yes, sir.” Tim raised an eyebrow.   
“I believe you could call me something other than Sir.” His voice wasn’t harsh and Steph could see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
“Will, ‘my prince’ do?” Steph inquired with a small grin.  
“Yes, it would.” Tim smirked as Stephanie chuckled.  
“Then, yes, my prince.” Stephanie gave a small curtsy and made her way to the training room. She had this to hold onto. She had her training and she was thankful that that wasn’t going to be taken away.   
Stephanie reached the room and noticed that there was only one other person in it. It made sense since the castle was rather large and probably housed a noble or two. Regardless of the other person, she didn’t care. The room was spacious enough for the two to do their own thing.   
She found a boa staff on a wall full of weapons and started doing basic routines that helped her stretch. As she warmed up, she had to be more conscious of the dress. She was obviously not used to fighting in one.  
“This isn’t a play room.” Stephanie looked up to see that the other person in the room had stopped his own work out to bother her.   
“I know. I’m a warrior.” Stephanie stated.  
“Warrior? Aren’t you the whore that Timmy got?” the man questioned and Stephanie glared at him.  
“I was his present and I am acting as his guard, thank you very much. I know what I’m doing.”   
“His guard, huh? That’s cute.” The man chuckled. “Is that a kink of his?”   
“Would you leave me alone? I do like to chat, but I want to warm up.” The man was silent, but didn’t move as Steph continued to warm up. He was watching her.  
After several minutes passed he said,  
“Seems to me like you’re not used to fighting in a dress.”   
“You’re right.” Stephanie nodded. “Thank you for that pointless observation.”   
“There’s some extra tunics and trousers in that closet over there. Unless you want to continue working in your dress.” The man stated with a devious smile tugging at the end of his lips.   
Stephanie sighed heavily, mumbled,  
“Thanks for telling me.” then went off and swiftly changed into the much easier to maneuver in outfit.   
“Better?” the guy questioned and Steph nodded.  
“Much.” With that, Stephanie picked up the staff and continued warming up. However, the man continued to sit and watch.   
Stephanie tried not to pay attention to him. His hair was black with unruly curls and his eyes were a piercing green. He was tall and built like a bear, but he didn’t scare her. Stephanie had fought ogres twice his size.   
While the man continued to sit and watch, Steph started getting irritated.   
“What do you want?” she snapped, turning to him.  
“Nothing much. I just noticed that you fight pretty well for a whore.”  
“I told you, I’m a warrior.” Stephanie growled. The man stood to his feet, towering over the girl easily, but Steph kept her composure, not intimidated by the motion in the slightest.  
“Yeah. Then how did a warrior get captured and sold?” he questioned.  
“I was out numbered with no back up.” She stated. “Besides, I don’t like how you think you can talk shit about me when all you’ve done is sit on your ass and watch me.”   
The man started to chuckle and then it grew into an all-out laugh.   
“You’re cute, little whore.” Once the words excited his mouth, a loud slap rang out. Steph had, yet again, slapped someone.  
The man looked at her wide eyed, then smirked.   
“What did I do to deserve that?”  
“I don’t like being spoken down to.” Steph replied, teeth clenched.   
“Hm. A spar then. I want to see how good you really are at fighting.” He stated and Steph nodded.  
“Sounds fun. Try not to cry too much when I beat you.” Stephanie smirked and the man raised his eyebrows in surprise at her statement.   
“I would be more worried about yourself.”   
Without further banter, the two positioned themselves in opposite corners, their boa staffs upright and firm in their grasp.   
After a silent nod, the two were at it. Stephanie was able to trip the man, however, the man was able to knock her down with a kick.   
Their fighting took about fifteen minutes and while they fought, the two smiled. This was their enjoyment.   
Stephanie in the end, tackled the man to the ground, knocked the staff out of the man’s hand and had her own staff pointed at his throat.   
“You’re… not too bad.” Steph panted and the man smirked.  
“You’re not too bad yourself, little warrior.”   
Steph got off of the man and helped him up.   
“The way you fight… you weren’t always a noble, were you.” Steph stated and the man laughed a bit.  
“Yeah and I can tell that the same goes for you.”   
Stephanie and the man held each other’s gazes for a moment, but Steph quickly broke away.   
“I have to get changed. I have somewhere to be.” She sighed.  
“Ah, so the warrior still remains a pet. Little Timmy told you that you could only stay for so long?” the man smirked and Steph shot a glare at him.   
“I’m in a complicated situation with him. And where do you get off speaking about the prince so formally.”   
The man just laughed as he headed toward the door.  
“See you around, little warrior.” He chuckled, leaving Steph’s question unanswered.   
Stephanie rolled her eyes and swiftly got changed and rushed to the dining hall where she regrouped with Tim, who was still eating.  
“There you are.” Tim grinned, pulling her closer. “This is my gift that I was talking about.” He said to the people around the table.   
Steph studied each of the faces of the men at the table, but then her eyes widened in shock. The man she was sparring with was sitting at the table, looking at her with a shit eating grin on his face.   
“Stephanie, this is my family. My father couldn’t be here, but these are my brothers. Dick, Damian, and Jason.” He informed.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dick smiled politely with a small bow. Damian eyed Stephanie with disinterested.  
“Tt. I’ve seen better gifts.” He stated.   
“Damian don’t be so rude.” Dick said, his tone not harsh, but reprimanding. Jason then spoke.  
“My my Timmy, that is quite a gift you got there.” He was smirking. “I’m jealous that you were lucky enough to get such a fine little warrior.”   
Stephanie could tell from how Jason was leering at her that he was going to be trouble.


End file.
